Płomień i ćma
by Leukonoe
Summary: Jednego, który opadnie w ciepłe morze światła świecy, zmorzy sen. Do drugiego, siedzącego na granicy półmroku, sen nie będzie chciał przyjść. ByakuyaxRenji


**Tło muzyczne**

**Vast - Flames**

W pokoju płonęła tylko jedna świeca – płomień drgał ledwo zauważalnie – i niewiele mroku tej bezksiężycowej nocy odpędzała. Jednak na tyle by z ciemności wydobyć porzuconą na podłodzę książkę – otwartą w połowie – jej kartki leżały nieruchomo, przytrzymane delikatnym ciężarem jedwabnej chusty, płynącej po podłodze jak rozlane srebro. Chusta spotykała się z bielą shitagi i czernią hakamy.

Wszystko porzucone i zapomniane przez splecioną na futonie parę. Samotna świeca oświetlała czarne włosy rozlane w atramentowe jezioro wokół arystokratycznej twarzy – głowa odchylona do tyłu, oczy przymknięte, usta lekko rozchylone, łapiące zachłannie gorące w tym miejscu powietrze – dalej szczupłe ramiona oplecione wokół drugich, szerszych – paznokcie zostawiające czerwone ślady. Ciepłe światło ogrzewało kolor jasnej skóry i pogłębiał miód tej wytatuowanej.

Nie było w ich zbliżeniu pośpiechu, który towarzyszył tym wcześniejszym spotkaniom. Była delikatność silnych dłoni, gładzących, pieszczących drobny tors – pierś unosiła się niespokojnie – wąskie biodra – unoszące się na spotkanie. Delikatność, o którą trudno było osądzić tak potężnego mężczyznę, a jednak był delikatny. Nie potrafił nie być, gdy wiedział, że właśnie miękkimi, spokojnymi ruchami wydobędzie z tych słodkich, odrobinę opornych, ust te piękne westchnięcia. A może, gdy się postara, gdy pocałuje napiętą skórę szyi, uda mu się usłyszeć powstrzymany w ostatniej chwili pruderyjny jęk, który zaraz zatopi się w ciemności, spowijającej drugą część pokoju. W ciemność, od której oddzielała ich wzrok kurtyna czerwonych włosów, jak ścianą ognia. To od niej było tak gorąco, że blade policzki pokryły się rumieńcem. Dlatego po rozgrzanej skórze – na napiętych mięśniach – spływał pot.

Niespiesznie, powoli, delikatnie, miękko. Dopóki twarz, zawstydzonego rozkoszą arystokraty, nie schowa się w zagłębieniu wytatuowanej szyi, nie przygryzie skóry, wydobywając dziki pomruk z ust kochanka. Dopóki ciało na dole nie napnie się bezsilne wobec obezwładniającej je ekstazy. Wtedy silne dłonie zamkną się wokół wąskich bioder. Zachłanne usta wpiją się w te zawstydzone. Zabiorą ze sobą niemalże nieistniejący krzyk spełnienia.

Jednego, który opadnie w ciepłe morze światła świecy, zmorzy sen. Do drugiego, siedzącego na granicy półmroku, sen nie będzie chciał przyjść.

Byakuya nie mógł zasnąć, gdzieś w głowie usiadły mu ciężkie, niewypowiedzane myśli i uczucia. Klęczał więc przy swoim kochanku, na ramiona zarzucił porzucone wcześniej kosode, przytulił ciemny materiał do twarzy, chłonąc zapach pieprzu, trawy cytrynowej i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś ciepłego. Zapach Renjiego.

Patrzył na leżącą na jego futonie postać. Czerwone włosy leżały rozsypane na poduszce, spływały na ramiona i wiły się wokół tatuaży na torsie – te najdłuższe kosmyki sięgały pierwszych mięśni brzucha. Wyglądał, jak zastygły na chwilę płomień.

Płomień. Czy nie o tym właśnie pomyślał tamtego dnia, gdy stanęli na przeciwko siebie. Gdy jego porucznik wyciągnął przeciwko niemu miecz przepełniony nienawiścią i pogardą, a on odpowiedział mu tym samym. W tamtej chwili, gdy związał go zaklęciem. Gdy płatki jego ostrza, kierowane jego rozkazem, poderwały w górę karmin krwi i uwolnione z rzemienia włosy. Przez kilka sekund wyglądał jak płomień.

W którym momencie zniknęła pogarda i nienawiść z tamtego dnia? Kiedy zostały zastąpione przez wzajemny szacunek, a później pożądanie? Nie potrafił powiedzieć. Bawił się czerwonymi kosmykami, owijał je wokół szczupłych palców, gładził, patrząc jak wymykają mu się z dłoni. Mógłby przysiąc, że czuje ich żar na swojej, już zimnej, skórze. Pochylił się, by ucałować te płomienne włosy – nie zawstydzony swoim zachowniem tylko dlatego, że nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Nie podniósł się. Ucałował, lekko drgające od snu, powieki, za którymi kryły się te pełne determinacji oczy. Determinacji, która kazała rzucić się na niego w ostatnim desperackim ataku, byleby go zranić. Ucałował, uniesiony w delikatnym uśmiechu, kącik ust. Ust, które były gotowe składać obietnice pełne ognia – obietnice złożone własnej duszy. Ucałował palce silnej dłoni – leżała na bijącym spokojnie sercu – którymi chronił, to co uważał za słuszne, nie patrząc na konsekwencje swoich czynów.

Renji mruknął coś niewyraźnie i przekręcił się na bok. Byakuya odsunął się, sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zlękniony, że jego kochanek mógłby się obudzić. Jednak zbliżył się w tej samej chwili, gdy zorientował, że mężczyzna wciąż spał. Na powrót skuszony tym ciepłem i światłem, jak ćma.

Zastanawiał się; gładząc chłodnymi palcami linie tatuaży na umięśnionym ramieniu; kiedy podleci za blisko tego płomienia i spłonie. Przecież nie mógł wiecznie krążyć na granicy, bojąc się znaleźć bliżej i nie potrafiąc wyrwać się z hipnotyzującego transu. Kiedyś – zapewne szybciej niż by sobie tego życzył – ktoś zmusi go do podjęcia decyzji.

Odsunął kosmyk czerwonych włosów z twarzy kochanka. Tak bardzo chciał być bliżej, wpuścić ten ogień do swojego życia, duszy, pozwolić mu się otoczyć ze wszystkich stron. Jednak tego starszyzna klanu by już nie zaakceptowała. A gdyby przestał być Kuchiki, to kim by był? Co by zostało? Popiół po tym wszystkim, kim jest teraz. Będzie musiał odlecieć. Zostawić bezpieczny i ciepły krąg światła i znowu zostać księżycem. Samotnym na pustym niebie.

Ostatni raz musnął palcami lekko rozchylone wargi, spomiędzy których wydobywał się gorący oddech, i wstał. Zniknął w ciemności pokoju, a gdy stamtąd wrócił, miał już na sobie yukatę. Kosode, starannie złożone, położył obok futonu. Przeszedł obok kochanka, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się, by jeszcze nie klęknąć, nie pogładzić rozgrzanej skóry. Podniósł z podłogi rodową szarfę. Zimny materiał przelewał się pomiędzy jego palcami, umykał. Zacisnął dłoń, by go zatrzymać. Szarfa na powrót owinęła jego szyję, niczym obroża i smycz.

Będzie musiał.

Podniósł porzuconą książkę, usiadł na powrót przy świecy. Było cicho. Tylko miarowy oddech jego porucznika przypominał mu, że jeszcze przed chwilą w ogóle nie myślał o rodzie, o starszyźnie, ani o tym co musi. Jeszcze przed chwilą, myślał tylko o tym, czego chce.

Tak bardzo chciał.

Ruch za jego plecami, powiedział mu, że Renji się obudził. Nie odwrócił się, wciąż wpatrzony w strony, chociaż widniejące na nich znaki, nie miały w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia. Drgały mu przed oczami, tak samo jak płomień świecy poruszony podmuchem wiatru, który przecisnął się pomiędzy szczelinami drzwi. Zadrżał od nagłego chłodu i zaraz przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł ciepłe ciało za swoimi plecami. Dłonie wsunęły się w jego włosy, przeczesały ostrożnie i zaczęły zaplatać warkocz. Gorący oddech połaskotał jego szyję.

- Byakuya – szepnął Renji i było w jego głosie tyle obezwładniających uczuć, tyle ognia. Drugi raz tego wieczoru, ściągnął szarfę z szyi arystokraty.- Jesteś mój, nie oddam cię.

Byakuya uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Przechylił głowę na bok, pozwalając tym nieco szorstkim ustom, pieścić swoją szyję. Zachłanne dłonie juz wsuwały się pod metariał yukaty.

Kogo on chciał oszukać? Przecież spłonął już dawno i wcale tego nie żałował.

* * *

**Jakoś nie potrafię opisywać tej pary bez pewnego poetyzowania****. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Komentarze są jak zwykle mile widziane.**


End file.
